winx club icy child of the moon
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when icy has a night about her true love her two sisters go the headmaster will all of their family get inloved or only well the headmaster kids find out how will this go will ciy get back tritanus or will she lose him for ever find next time on winx club family
1. Chapter 1

Winx club: icy the moon child

Episode1 icy's night mare the trix go to the headmasters for help

icy was asleep this is after the battle of tritanus and icy heart is broken she has a nightmare about him she wakes up icy said to herself I need a drink so she goes to the kitchen and gets a drink of mountain dew and sits alone then the next morning Darcy stormy find icy out like a light they try to wake her up but they could they knew right then she had a nightmare of tritanus stormy said that's it I had a enough of this she we need help today were going to alefa so the trix carrying icy to alefa they didn't get their until late that Darcy and stormy knock on the school's gate faragonda went to check it out she found something surisping faragonda said the trix! What are you doing here Darcy said well faragonda we can't believe were saying this but stormy said a we need your help b how is Janelle and griffa and c how is my Sammy faragonda said their fine huh would you like to come in I will call Saladin and griffin the two headmaster screamed in union what they want our what faragonda said shush you wake up your kids and my daughter Janelle walked in and said mommy is everything ok she was wearing a hot pink night gown with her hot pink pearl round her neck griffa and Sam did the same griffin said were coming over faragonda walked over and picked up her child and put Janelle on the couch she got a blanket and wrapped Janelle in it and she went right back to sleep when faragonda sang hush now my baby be still don't cry I will be waiting just for you sleep now my child for tonight and I will see you in the morning griffin and Saladin had just walked in with their kids the same way griffin said good job sister faragonda got up and said thank you griffin Saladin said what is this all about any way faragonda said ask Darcy I don't really know when they got here they asked how the kids were and I said fine and said they need help Griselda went to get zarathursa and eliturd codatorta and then they went to get stormy and Darcy they left icy in the infirmary and faragonda said now what do you need to get us up at Saladin moaned 5:30 in the morning faragonda said thank you Saladin 5:30 in the morning stormy said well you see we been trying all day long to get here Darcy said and icy's been having nightmares of tritanus so we thought you and the winx club could help us icy will kill us for asking for your help but she is no health to be fighting anyone or thing to that matter stormy said me and Darcy thought you could help if winx are busy which we checked they are so were asking you guys the company of light and you can't turn us down can you MS g and they hulled Saladin whispered I don't think this is a good Idea what if it is a trap griffin said well I saw something that I never came out of either one of the trix tears they are extremely worried I thinking we should her family in shock Saladin said what are you insane we can't help them griffin said but remember we vowed we'd help anyone who needs us even if their evil we have to help they all agreed they said we'll help two sister smiled and brought tears to their eyes and said thank you so much and they ran to the infirmary to check on icy she still wasn't awake later that day the three headmasters went and check on icy they found her up they walked in and icy said well who brought to the pixie school my sisters! Griffin slowly walked over and sat down beside her and said yes but they did it out of love icy I would have done the same for my sister so would Saladin icy scoffed and said well I just want to be left alone and griffin said well were not I am helping you wheatear you like or not I am here for you what going on you are not like the icy I know icy yelled nothing ok I wish my sisters never brought me here sorry to bother you! She tried getting up griffin got in front of her and sat her back down and said oh no you don't you're not going anywhere not until we fix you icy said you want to fix me well then bring back my true zing bring back my tritanus oh wait you can his in the oblivion dimeson thanks to you guys! Saladin yelled well if you and he didn't try to take over the universe he is here right now! Icy went into shock griffin was surprised she never in her life saw icy go into shock then something they didn't know could happen happened and icy cried icy said I don't care about anything anymore just leave me alone jerk face she said through her sobs griffin was shocked she thought no way I can't be seeing this icy crying she never cried once in her life except for her mother's death that's when she cried faragonda hit Saladin he said ouch what was that for griffin said you got what you deserved ok icy were leave they said we are she said yes we are I stop by later ok she try to give her a smile all icy could do was cry her heart she grabbed griffin pulled her down and sobbed right in her chest and said don't go please don't go griffin she sobbed so bad griffin said alright you two go on I'll be there soon she tried to sooth the icy witch until she fell asleep that's when she left she went to her sibling and said I am taking her to cloudtower they gasped end of episode 1 I do not own any of the charcters I am going to except sam griffa janelle their kid their siblings


	2. Chapter 2

Winx club: icy child of the moon

Episode 2 find Janelle's witch pearl then capture paulatia and then paulatia frees icy's true love then tritannus is freed

Faragonda said I say no to this is crazy Saladin said I don't like the idea either then Janelle and her gang walked in and Zelda said well it's easy enough I don't know who can only touch the pearl Janelle said only royalty or a tornado witch can touch I am a tornado witch so I should retrieve the pearl griffin said then it's deiced stormy busted and said sorry for the interruption but we have a problem griffin said what problem Darcy ran in and said icy is having a crying fit and guess who started it Stella their back

They all ran to the infirmary and faragonda said Stella whats going on Stella said ok an icy hit bloom then I hit her then she starts crying that's not icy and B icy doesn't cry what happen to her griffin said long story and walked over to icy and griffin said icy you need to calm down icy yelled no I am not you are going to make me and sobbed left icy in the room and griffin said griffa go get the sleeping draught I made for icy in case she had another melt down griffa said yes mother I will go get it then griffa came back with the draught and griffin walked and said icy can we talk icy nodded griffin walked to the tea she thought its good thing griffa brought all four bottle in case I had to dose her more than once so griffin poured the tea and put the draught in it and said here so what happen in the nightmare and icy said it was about the battle and tritannus and every one was there then the winx won and then tritannus lost me and my sisters ran off and then she started crying her crying started to get weaker icy said weakly what did you do to me griffin said icy don't be mad but I am so sorry but I had to give you a sleeping draught you need to calm down sweet heart icy was about to walked out of the room when she started swaying griffin tried to get near but she kept walking away then griffin got close to her and grabbed her from behind and started swaying with and sang griffin: earth moves air and the winds feed fire magic is here if you dare to believe sail out to sea on ocean of mysteries and bring your heart to the ones that you meet icy murmured oh goddess above griffin slide into the floor she could feel icy head tilting and feeling icy's eyes close then she summoned a blanket and icy snapped her eyes open and said no I don't want to go to sleep I am not going to go to sleep Purposely softly and gently said I know here and grabbed a pink bottle from her pocket and said drink this its strawberry soda icy said no I am not griffin pour the draught in to icy mouth she saw the draught was work and sung again but different song griffin: on the winds cross the see hear this song and remember soon you'll be home with me once upon December. Icy's head got heavy and her eyes lid too griffin put her arms around icy and icy tried to push herself off but griffin's grip was to tight icy slurred I won't fall asleep then she slipped into unconsciousness faragonda whispered you sure you want to bring her icy won't be happy when she wakes up sis and griffin whispered this is her true love were freeing I want her to be there then that moment she woke up Darcy said griffin she's awake griffin said hello icy good that your finally awake icy said yes where are we Darcy said the infinite ocean icy said what were in the infinite ocean faragonda said yes were here to bring back your beloved later Janelle said I am going in

She goes in grabs her pearl they find paulatia capture her Janelle tells her to bring back tritannus and then he is freed he falls down unconscious icy catches him and whispers I love you my emperor end of episode 2


	3. Chapter 3

Winx club: icy child of the moon

Episode 3 icy and the gang return to alfea with tritannus king Neptune attacks icy tritannus protect icy but is hurt in process

When they got back to alfea icy was crying with joy but tritannus was still unconscious meanwhile with Nereus he thought I wonder when tritannus will be at alfea tressa said she tell me then his sister tressa came she said nereus he out but what they didn't know that their father was listing but so was there mother ligea nereus said is he at alfea she said yes let go now before father finds out but what they didn't know that he already did along with their mother she thought I will follow them and warn them of their father trix are no match for my husband she followed but so did Neptune meanwhile at alfea icy cried please my emperor wake up please tritannus please Griselda yelled icy give it a break he not going to wake up! Suddenly tritannus eyes fluttered open Darcy said I think you yelling worked she said it did? Janie said yeah it did Nereus walked in with tressa both said tritannus! Icy said my love your back tritannus said icy I am so sorry my love you must had nightmares of me it's over now we both with nereus and janie can rule the infant ocean. Tritannus mother came in ligea said nereus your father overheard your talk with tressa he is on his way here tritannus said thank you mother I can stop him icy said not alone though me janie and nereus are going with you he said icy thank you my love janie said we can stop him nereus said janie I thought your name was janelle janie said in sparks yeah but my real name is janie so she giggled. Then a blast from outside came Neptune yell let me have tritannus Janie said he's here oh brother let do this janie dark sireninx! All six of her siblings' dark sireninx! Faragonda said faragonda dark sireninx griffin said griffin dark sireninx! All of five dark sireninx! Janie said cool they fought stormy said lightning bolt Darcy said dark spell Janie said dark tornado icy said blizzard!

Neptune blasted icy but tritannus jumped in she screamed tritannus! Faragonda said that did not just happen bloom said I know I said the same thing when icy jumped in front of tritannus headmasters screamed what! Icy cried Neptune left and went back home icy went back to cloud tower with griffin end of episode 3 writers note hey guys hope you liked my new chapter please review

Icy: umi ryuzzaki1 doesn't! Own any of the characters of winx club thank you


End file.
